Un anillo o dos
by mutemuia
Summary: "Discúlpeme, no estaba al tanto de que tratábamos con un VIP. Por favor, señorita, por aquí". Una cita en un restaurante y un malentendido conducen a algo completamente inesperado. RenXKyoko. One-shot [Traducción autorizada].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no me pertenece. **  
**

 **Traducción autorizada.**

 **Autora original:** Rose. A. Harvey [... u/4597231/Rose-A-Harvey]

 **Título original:** _A ring or two_

 **Enlace al fic original:** … s/10580588/1/A-ring-or-two

 **Nota:** he modificado solo un poco el sistema de puntuación para adaptarlo al ritmo castellano.

* * *

 **UN ANILLO O DOS**

Era bien entrada la noche y una joven de figura menuda y cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color negro con degradado en intenso naranja, caminaba rápidamente por la oscurecida carretera. ¿Su destino? Un famoso restaurante con una calificación de cinco estrellas, reservado exclusivamente para ricos y famosos. Se detiene en la puerta y nerviosamente se ajusta el vestido. Un joven bien vestido abre la puerta para ella con un bien ensayado "Bienvenida, señorita".

El maître permanece atento y realiza una pronunciada reverencia. "Bienvenida, señorita. ¿Tiene reserva?".

La mujer se yergue un poco más y le da el nombre bajo el que se hizo su reserva. El maître da un pequeño respingo hacia atrás en shock.

"Discúlpeme, no estaba al tanto de que tratábamos con un VIP. Por favor, señorita, por aquí".

La conduce hasta la parte de atrás del restaurante de estilo occidental, a un área apartada, reservada solamente para lo mejor de lo mejor. Un hombre alto de pelo oscuro ya estaba sentado allí. Sus manos estrechadas con fuerza frente a él, las cejas fruncidas nerviosamente, casi tocándose, estaba ligeramente encorvado, una postura que no le sentaba bien a un hombre tan apuesto y bien vestido.

"Aquí, madam". El maître retira la silla de la mujer para ella. Repentinamente consciente de la presencia de sus compañeros, el hombre joven se endereza y se pega una sonrisa en la cara. "Aquí tienen sus menús. Enviaré a su camarero en breve para que puedan pedir las bebidas. Por favor, disfruten de su noche".

Tan pronto como desaparece, la mujer frunce el ceño. "No me sonrías así".

La falsa sonrisa se desvanece para ser sustituida por una suave, genuina sonrisa que él reservaba solamente para la mujer frente a él.

"Bienvenida de nuevo, Kyoko. ¿Disfrutaste de tu estancia en Francia?".

"¿Estancia? Estuve trabajando todo el tiempo. Modelando bikinis, ¿recuerdas? En invierno, nada menos. Qué ridículo. Estaba helando".

El hombre sonríe ligeramente con suficiencia ante el disgusto de su cita. "Esa es la vida de una modelo para ti". Él hace un gesto con la cabeza aludiendo a su vestido. "¿Te gustó mi regalo?".

"No lo estaría llevando si no me gustara, ¿verdad?".

El vestido ciertamente era hermoso, aunque no sería tan atractivo si cualquiera otra lo hubiera llevado. De largo hasta el suelo, la tela, muy ajustada, abrazaba cada curva suya, y el encaje de los hombros hacía destacar hermosamente las intensas puntas del cabello de la mujer. Tacones de aguja dorados asomaban de los bajos del vestido cuando caminaba, y combinaban con el prendedor dorado que mantenía su cuidadosamente ondulado cabello en su sitio. Guantes negros hasta el codo completaban su atuendo.

"Te queda bien".

"Espero que sí", dice Kyoko con altivez mientras se quita los guantes y los guarda en su bolsito dorado. Una vez que los guantes están fuera, la manicura perfecta de sus uñas captura la luz. Un camarero se acerca y se inclina.

"Buenas noches, señor y señorita. ¿Puedo comenzar su pedido con las bebidas?".

"Chardonnay", dice la mujer sin mirar al camarero.

"Sake caliente para mí. Y agua para la mesa".

"Por supuesto". El camarero se inclina de nuevo. "¿Les gustaría pedir un aperitivo?".

"No".

El camarero se inclina por tercera vez y sale con rapidez.

"Así que, Señor Número Uno… ¿Cómo te ha ido mientras yo estaba tan lejos?".

"Bastante bien", responde. Desliza su mano a través de la mesa y toma la de ella en la suya. Empieza a dibujar pequeños círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de su mano. "Aunque ya nada supone un desafío para mí. Cualquier cosa que me den, puedo manejarla".

Kyoko contiene una risita. "No me refería al trabajo... Después de todo, eres el mejor actor de Japón. Yo hablaba de tus padres. Bueno, de tu padre, de hecho".

El camarero regresa y Kyoko retira su mano. El hombre pide rápidamente para los dos para que el camarero se vaya.

"A tu salud", brinda él y toma un trago, mucho más largo de lo que resulta educado. Él baja la bebida y ella aprovecha de nuevo la oportunidad.

"¿Tu padre? ¿Has recibido noticias?".

"No tengo ningún interés en hablar con él".

Kyoko se inclina hacia adelante y le sisea en voz baja. "Tu madre ha muerto y tú 'no tienes ningún interés en hablar con él'… ¿Cómo te atreves? Debe de sentirse tan solo".

"Él me hizo sentirme solo".

"¿Estás solo ahora?".

Él levanta la cabeza y toma su mano de nuevo. "Por supuesto que no. Te tengo a ti".

Se miran el uno al otro por largo tiempo, en cómodo silencio antes de que el camarero regrese con su comida. El resto de la cena pasa con desenfadada satisfacción, hasta después de que se comen los postres.

"¿Kyoko?".

"¿Sí?". La mujer le mira con extrañeza. Su voz había titubeado y por todas sus habilidades de actuación, él no podía ocultar el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

"La primera vez que te vi, me desagradaste al instante".

Kyoko enarca una ceja y la esquina de su boca se crispa.

"Entonces llegué a conocerte por lo que en aquellos tiempos parecía una serie de desafortunados eventos, pero ahora que miro atrás, los veo como un regalo de los Dioses. Antes de darme cuenta, me había enamorado de ti y esperaba que tú sintieras lo mismo, pero resultó evidente que no. Yo nunca había trabajado tan duro por algo en toda mi vida. Trabajé para hacer que te enamoraras de mí, y tuve éxito, pero solo después de humillarme del todo varias veces".

"¿A dónde vas con esto?", pregunta la belleza nerviosamente. El hombre se pone en pie y rodea la mesa. Tomando sus manos en las suyas, la levanta de la silla con gentileza.

"Pero ya no puedo soportar más esta clase de relación".

"¿Qué?". Ella da un paso atrás, sus ojos gritando claramente _traidor_. "Tú dijiste…".

"Sé lo que dije, pero esto ya no puede seguir así. Necesito algo más".

"Mentiste".

"Dije que nunca te haría daño".

"Me estás haciendo daño ahora".

"Kyoko".

"Para". Ella hace por marcharse pero él la toma por la cintura y la retiene allí.

"Escucha lo que tengo que decir. No me malinterpretes. No hay nada mal contigo, está todo en mi cabeza".

"Ugh, por favor. Esa es la peor excusa que he oído". Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y de nuevo intenta marcharse.

"Así que, para dejarme satisfecho…". Él la gira para que quede frente a él. Ella cierra los ojos, incapaz de mirar al hombre que le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla. _Gracias a Dios que me puse rímel resistente al agua_.

"Necesito algo. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?".

"No", ella niega con la cabeza.

"Kyoko". Él libera sus manos, pero ella se niega a abrir los ojos. "Kyoko, mi amor, ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de ser mi futura esposa?".

 _¿Qué?_

Sus ojos se abren de golpe y efectivamente, allí estaba él, con una rodilla en el suelo, con una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo. Ella se queda boquiabierta y mirándolo fijamente.

"Eres idiota", le grita y le golpea con su guante.

"Kyoko…".

"Sí, por supuesto que sí, tonto", solloza. Él se congela por un momento, y entonces la más grande, la más exagerada sonrisa se extiende por su cara. Se pone en pie y la alza por la cintura y dan vueltas juntos. Ella ríe.

"Pensé que estabas rompiendo conmigo".

Él se detiene. "Nunca". Su voz es mortalmente seria. Aún abrazándola, la acerca más hasta que sus narices se tocan. "¿Cómo podría yo no casarme con una princesa?".

Ella se ríe como una chiquilla y él la baja.

"¡El anillo!", dice él. "¡Póntelo!".

Ella tira de su brazo, y le pone la caja en su bolsillo.

"No me importa el anillo. Solo me importa pasar el resto de mi vida contigo".

Él sonríe abiertamente y la toma en sus brazos, levanta su mentón y se inclina para besarla.

"¡CORTEN! ¡Toma buena!".

Ren y Kyoko se separan y ella se mira los pies cuando el director se encamina hacia ellos.

"¡Una sola toma! ¡Ustedes, chicos, son increíbles! Recomendaré esta pareja a cualquiera que sea alguien en este mundillo".

Ren roba una mirada a su co-estrella. "Sí. Ella tiene bastante talento".

Kyoko se ruboriza de rojo escarlata y empieza a protestar, pero es arrastrada por el personal de maquillaje para quitarle el suyo.

"Si no lo supiera, hubiera pensado que la propuesta era real". El director se ríe a carcajadas mientras se aleja a paso tranquilo.

Ren se encamina hasta la puerta del camerino de Kyoko.

"Hey", dice él, cambiando a inglés. "Cuando estés lista, te llevaré a casa. Traeré el coche a la parte de atrás".

"Okay", dice Kyoko en voz baja, en inglés.

"¿Estás bien?". Pone su mano en el pomo de la puerta.

"Uh. No."

"¿Qué pasó?".

"Hum…".

"¿Kyoko?".

Ren gira el pomo y abre ligeramente la puerta.

"¡No entr…—¡Ah!". Un sonoro batacazo pudo oírse desde dentro de la habitación.

"¿Kyoko?".

"Ayyy".

"Voy a entrar".

Él ignora sus protestas y en cualquier caso, entra. En el suelo yace Kyoko, peleándose con el vestido que tenía puesto en la escena anterior.

"Uh. ¿Kyoko?".

Él cierra la puerta tras él y se agacha junto a la muchacha que se estaba revolviendo bajo la tela.

"¡Humf!". Ella se quita la tela de la cara frustrada y resopla con agresividad para quitarse un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara. Su rostro se suaviza cuando alcanza a ver a su senpai y coloca la barbilla sobre sus manos. "Estoy atascada".

Ren resopla de la risa y entonces empieza a reírse en voz alta.

"¡No te rías!", protesta ella, su cara volviéndose roja. "¡Es en serio!".

"Jajaja. Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Quieres ayuda?".

"Uh", agita los brazos con impotencia y mira el vestido sin esperanza. "Sí. Sí, por favor, Tsuruga-san".

"Ren", le corrige él mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

"¿Hmm?", dice ella distraídamente, quitándose el prendedor de su pelo y sacudiendo sus rizos sueltos.

"Es Ren. ¿Recuerdas?". Él se inclina, levanta el dobladillo de su vestido y deshace la cinta que rodea su pierna, manteniendo los zapatos en su sitio.

"¿Eh?". Ella tira de su vestido hacia abajo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"¿Quitándote los zapatos?".

"¡Tus manos me levantaban el vestido!".

Ren se sienta sobre los talones. "Si vas a ponerte como loca por todo, esto va a ser un drama muy largo de rodar".

"Ah. De acuerdo".

Ren estira el brazo de nuevo, esta vez teniendo cuidado de no tocar su piel.

El segundo zapato es descartado y la última horquilla es retirada.

"¿Estás bien ahora?".

"Hum".

"¿Kyoko?".

"No puedo quitarme el vestido".

La cara de Ren se torna roja. "De acuerdo". Traga saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y hace un movimiento circular con el dedo. "Date la vuelta".

La mujer de veinte años se gira, con su espalda frente al hombre alto. Él coloca una mano cálida sobre su cadera y desata la cinta de lo alto del vestido. Lentamente, baja la cremallera de la parte de atrás de su vestido y Kyoko tirita cuando el aire frío golpea su espalda desnuda. La cremallera llega a su fin y Kyoko se ve obligada a sostener el vestido, para que no caiga. Se gira, quedando frente a su senpai una vez más.

"Gra-cias".

Ren está mirándola a los ojos y se queda sin aliento. Oro líquido que reflejaba su corazón recién nacido, ahora abierto a amar a otro y ser a su vez amada.

"Ah, iré a traer el coche", balbucea volviendo al japonés.

"De acuerdo".

Deja la habitación y trae el coche para su kohai. Cuando ella sale del edificio, está tiritando.

"¿Frío?".

"Un poco", admite ella.

"¿No trajiste una chaqueta?".

Una risa nerviosa seguida de un movimiento de cabeza. No.

Sin decir palabra, Ren se quita su americana y se la pasa por la cabeza.

"Gracias".

"Y esto… Olvidaste recogerlo".

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una caja de terciopelo. Dentro había un anillo de compromiso. Kyoko ríe y desliza el anillo en su dedo.

Ren sonríe y le abre la puerta del coche a su prometida.

"La propuesta de tu personaje fue mejor que la tuya", dice ella riendo, en inglés.

Ren jadea, su cara mostrando dolor fingido. Cierra la puerta del coche y da la vuelta hasta el lado del conductor.

"Estaba nervioso", dice cuando arranca el coche. "Me olvidé hasta del anillo".

"Nunca me importó el anillo. Solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo", dice Kyoko en voz baja. Ren se queda mirándola, luego sale del estacionamiento, sosteniendo su mano en la suya.

"Nadie lo adivinaría jamás… Que esa línea fue improvisada".


End file.
